Message
by Nekoi2
Summary: Subaru recoit un message d'une personne inatendu


Message 1/?  
  
Dans l'immense demeure de Nokoru Inomoyama où la plupart des sceaux habitaient, les tic-tacs d'une horloge égrainaient le temps. Seul bruit brisant le silence de la nuit, le son se répercutant dans l'immense maison parvenait aux oreilles de ses habitants comme une douce berceuse. Cependant, une seule personne l'entendit sonner ses douze coups lorsque minuit arriva.  
  
Bien qu'il se soit levé tôt et malgré sa fatigue dû à sa journée de travail, Subaru était incapable de dormir. Le sommeil qui avait pourtant gagné ses compagnons semblait le fuir de plus en plus à chaque tic-tac de l'horloge.  
  
Lorsque le gong unique d'une heure retentit, Subaru se leva et se rendit à la cuisine silencieusement, pour ne pas priver ses compagnons du repos qu'ils avaient tous mérités. Il se prépara une tasse de thé, ce qui lui ramena en mémoire un souvenir datant de plus de 9 ans  
  
{Flash-back}  
  
Il était très tard et Subaru était toujours incapable de s'endormir. "Il devait aller voir Seishiro le lendemain à l'hôpital pour lui demander pardon pour la perte de son ?il et par la même occasion il lui avouerait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.  
  
Il ne su jamais trop comment, sûrement le sixième sens dont sa soeur était dotée pour savoir comment il se sentait car celle-ci ce leva et vint le voir « Mou, Subaru il est tard, tu devrais déjà dormir si tu veux être en forme pour aller voir Sei-chan demain. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas avoir l'air épuisé lorsque tu iras voir ton futur époux.» Comme seule réponse, Subaru devint rouge comme une tomate et bafouilla « Ho-Hokuto-chan!!! » « Ne Subaru, ne t'en fais pas je vais garder ton secret, mais pour le moment tu dois dormir alors je vais te faire la recette secrète d'Hokuto-chan contre l'insomnie. »  
  
Elle partit et revint quelques instants plus tard, une tasse à la main qu'elle tendit à son jumeau. Il en but le contenu et rendit la tasse vide à sa soeur qui alla la porter dans la cuisine.  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva Subaru endormit sur le sofa. Voyant que son frère avait enfin trouver le sommeil, quoi que peu surprise puisqu'il avait quand même but sa recette spécial contre l'insomnie, elle sourit et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Subaru. « Dors bien petit frère car je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je crois que de nombreuses difficultés vont bientôt apparaître dans ta vie. » Elle alla ensuite chercher une couverture qu'elle étendit son frère avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour le rejoindre au le pays des rêves.  
  
{End of flash-back}  
  
Bien qu'il ait prit le remède miracle d'Hokuto, Subaru était toujours incapable de s'endormir. Puisque dormir lui était impossible, il décida de profiter de cette chaude nuit d'été pour aller se promener. Peut-être qu'une petite promenade lui permettrait de s'endormir à son retour. Il enfila son trench-coat, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses cigarettes, son briquet et quelques ofuda. En effet, par les temps qui courraient, il valait mieux en avoir car on ne savait jamais quand un pervers psychotique pouvait vous attaquer. Ces dernières vérifications faites, il sortit de la maison, ne laissant derrière lui que le tic-tac de l'horloge veiller sur le sommeil des autres  
  
Tout était calme dans l'enceinte du clamp campus, mais une fois sortit de ce refuge de tranquillité, la ville qui ne dort jamais reprit ses droits et Subaru put se perdre dans la foule de personne que constitue Tokyo même aux petites heures du matin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se laissa conduire par la foule.  
  
Après quelques tempsla foule se fit moins dense et peu après il se retrouva seul. Le silence soudain le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda autour de afin de savoir où il était. Il observa les alentours et en déduisit qu'il était dans un parc par les quelques couples assis sur des bancs profitant de la nuit pour roucouler sans être vu.  
  
Une fleur de sakura passant devant sa vue le fit se précipitamment. Il se figea en se trouvant face à un sakura. Mais le sakura en question n'était pas n'importe quel. C'était l'arbre du Sakurazukamori à l'endroit même où sa soeur avait été tuée pour lui sauver la vie. L'endroit même où un jeune garçon rencontra un adolescent sous une pluie de sang et de sakura pour y faire une promesse qui changea toute sa vie.  
  
Repensant à ces événements tragiques, Subaru serra et desserra les poings, essayant de se contrôler mais en vain. Il fixa le sakura responsable de tous ces malheurs eut la certitude que c'était lui qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici ce soir. Probablement pour avoir droit a cette proie qui lui avait été trop longtemps refusé. « C'est toi qui m'a amener ici» cria Subaru au vent « alors dis moi ce que tu veux »  
  
Comme seule réponse, le vent souffla, faisant tomber une pluie de sakura qui obscurcit sa vue "Subaru eut le reflexe de mettre un bras davant ses yeux pour ce protéger alors que les pétales commençaient à prendre vie et à tourbillonner autour de lui, coupant dans ses vêtements comme autant de lame de. Un des pétales lui fit une entaille sous l'?il droit et du sang coula le long de sa joue. Peu après, la tempête se calma un peu, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de voir le reste du parc.  
  
Subaru observa autour du lui pour trouver une sortie et c'est alors qu'il vit, parmi les sakura, une ombre se dessiner. Il se mit aussitôt sur ces gardes alors que la silhouette se dirigeant vers lui devenait de plus en plus nette. Il sortit des de son manteau et se prépara à attaquer la seule personne qui puisse commander aux sakura « Seishiro-san ».  
  
Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'au lieu de l'assassin, ce fut sa soeur qui apparut écartant le rideau de fleurs. « Hokuto-chan! ».  
  
« Kombanwa Subaru-chan.» Voyant que Subaru n'avait pas l'air vouloir réagir autrement qu'en imitant à la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau, Hokuto mit ses poings sur ses hanches « Mou Subaru, cela va faire...hum... quoi?... neuf ans que tu m'as pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire? » Subaru ferma les yeux se disant que cela ne pouvait être réel, que lorsqu'il les ré-ouvriraient, il serait dans sa chambre et que tout ne serait qu'un rêve. Mais, quand après quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours face à sa jumelle qui le regardait d'une façon voulant dire « Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas un rêve. » Subaru ne put s'empêcher de penser « Elle est là, elle est bel et bien là » Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencées à s'y former, « Ho- Hokuto-chan » puis s'élança vers sa soeur tout en criant son nom.  
  
Mais dès que le jeune homme prit sa jumelle dans ses bras il s'aperçu de l'aura de magie qui se dégageait d'elle et avant même qu'il n'ai put réagir et lever ses défenses contre le sort, celui-ci avait déjà étendu un voile sur son esprit. Les yeux du jeune médium se brouillèrent, et mais avant qu'il ne succombe complètement au charme, il vit l'image de sa soeur disparaître « Oyasumi Subaru » pour être remplacé par le Sakura. Ses défenses naturelles à bout, Subaru, retenu par le Sakura, s'affaissa gentiment au sol où il s'endormit sur un lit de pétales roses. 


End file.
